Musings of the Phantom family
by sodapop765
Summary: Danny's ghost half had to have a family right? And just how exactly did Danny Fenton become Phantom? [Warning madness instor.]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Matilda and never will

We are all born but we are not born some will be doctors some will be firemen some of us will just be really good at making Jell-O-salad regardless of how we are born we are born for better of for worse

"Ten hours in labor what a waste of time and painful."

"And expensive fifteen bucks for a bottle of shampoo."

"Well I had to take a shower Mac."

'This the new kid?" said a girl with gum in her mouth.

"Yeah Daniel."

"Oh and honey why'd ya name 'im Daniel should've been David of Octavious."

"Oh honestly Mac Octavious!"

"Yeah after my father Gerald Octavious."

"He looks like a Richard."

"No he doesn't Jessica."

"Maggie c'mon let's go."

"There's no way out."

"Mac just make a u-turn."

"Alright."

Mac and Maggie Phantom lived in a nice house in a nice neiborhood, but they were not really very nice people and buy the time Daniel was Two he was already learning what most people learned by thirty to take care of himself. By age four he already developed a sense of style. Everyday his older sister Jessica went to school, his father went to work at the office, and his mother went to do crosswords for prizes, during this time Daniel was all alone, but that's how he like it. After he had read all the magazines in the house so he got up his and asked his father for something he desperately wanted.

"A book? Whaddaya need a book for when ya got the TV right here?"

"To read..."

"Watch the TV, readings a waste of time any."

"Honey I swear there's something wrong with that child."

"Ya Maggie maybe they gave ya too many pain killers when ya had him."

Since Daniel's parents were no help he decided to get a book him self from the library. So everyday he walked the ten blocks to the library and after three weeks he had read all the children's books so he went on the adult books.

As Daniel grew so did his intellect. When he turned six he attended Drenchum Hall elementary school and made his first friend. As he was walking through the run down playground that was Drunchem halls ha spotted some older kids teasing a witch girl. Now Daniel was by nature a solitary person preferring the printed word above all else but he felt a duty to assist this damsel in distress. The damsels name was Camden spellson about five years not so bright. The bullies in question were Paula Ranchez, Kahn, and Tash Naxter the in crowd. Most people would have just ignored this but Daniel didn't really care about being in the in-crowd so he went to her rescue.

"Hey why don't you meatball heads scram or take turns."

Buy now most people were starring since this was the most the new kid ever said.

'Taking turns is the basis of a good kindergarten structure, with taking turns we are all savages. It's what separates us from the adults and the aminals, uhh…and the adult aminals!

"Hey shrimpo you wanna piece of me!" said Tash

"No you dumb monkey I want the whole thing!"

"Ooh sorry I don't wail on girls."

"Which is why your mom won't spank ya!"

"Why you little."

As Tash was about to pound him he was punched in the back of the head by one Taylor Moley, the resident vampire who was blood intolerant and a whole seven years old.

"Hey pea-brain pick on someone your own size."

And since Tash didn't know Taylor didn't suck blood he backed down.

"Thought so."

And that was the start of a beautiful friend ship


	2. Chapter 2 Mine Collapse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Wicked Little Things

By age seven and the birth of baby Jeremy Daniel and Jessica were forced to work in the Carlson mines as was Danielle.

Conditions in the mine were horrible and the hours long and with the economic crash money was scarce too coupled with the fact that the family was already the third class child labor was inevitable.

"Gonna dig me a hole"Said Taylor as he dug.

"Gonna dig me a hole" said the chorus

"Gonna put a jerk in it" said Taylor

"Gonna put a jerk in it" said the chorus.

"Tay, cut it out you ain't makin' this easier or pleasanter." Said Camden irritably.

"More pleasant Cammy, more pleasant."

"Why I outa."

"Knock it off you want the mine to cave in!" shouted Daniel.

"You're the one who's shouting!" yelled Cammy back

"All you kids cut it out now! I need a small one." Said the supervisor "You, what's your name."

"Marie."

They didn't see Marie again but a few minutes after she left they heard an explosion.

"Daniel! DANIEL!" shouted a panicked Jessica.

"Jessica the mines caving in!"

"Ya think? C'mon! This way! I got Danielle!"

To make a long story short they got safely out of the mine, but many weren't so lucky. The little girl known as Marie Tuney did not make it out and neither did her brother and a few others. It's said that they still live in the cave, as zombies, and they will feast on the flesh of the living until they have their revenge. Walter Carlson was forced to closed the mine but retired on his fortune. No charges were pressed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the movies or monsters mentioned.

As the rest of the family grew so did baby Jeremy, and as he grew so did his personality. For better…or worse.

"Jeremy you are not listening to that radio show, it's much too scary.

"But mommy I pwomiss I won't freak out like last time.

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And welcome listeners to….Dracula!!!"

"Son." said an irritated Mac.

"Papa, I won't wig out like last time."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya."

3 DAYS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And as usual Jeremy freaked out.

"Son!" said an angry Mac "what's this $30.00 garlic bill" (it's 1929 for them)

"It was necessary, Dracula was gonna get me!"

"Mac honey, why does it stink in here?"

"Ask the boy."

"Jeremy?"

"Dracula's acommin' mommy!"

"Did you let him hear the late show again?"

"Don't say I didn't warn him!"

FLASHBACK OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's not forget the wolf man incident."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey where's the good silver?"

"Honestly Maggie I don't know."

"Ma Jeremy took all the silver and glued it to the walls."

"Darn it! not again!"

FLASHBACK OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And don't forget Frankenstein Mama."

"Ooh yes Jessica who could forget that."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel I don't think he should be hearing the late show at this age."

"Well we could be watching it if we hadn't sold the TV,!"

"Why you little!"

"Big bwother it's stawting!" said two year old Jeremy looking very cute

"Sorry pop gotta go!

"NOW YOU WAIT A SECOND!!!"

3 DAYS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy Jeremy torched the house!"

"What Jessica!"

"The house is on fire!"

"See mommy now Frankenstein won't come and get us!" said Jeremy still looking cute.

FLASHBACK OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That won't happen again."

"Alright Jeremy it better not!"

3 DAYS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy why are the windows nailed shut?" said and angry and confused Maggie

"To keep the serial killer away."


	4. Chapter 4: Another Memorable Meal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will, don't own thirteen days of Halloween or the Simpsons oh and the second chapter MINE COOLAPSE! Has nothing to do with the collapsed mine with the miners stuck in it, it came to me after seeing Wicked Little Things. (Which I don't own).

CHAPTER THREE: ANOTH MEMORABLE BREAKFAST (1931, for them)

"C'mon ma why can't I have them." Said Jessica pleadingly.

"Because ten dollars for shoes, you know what I could get for ten dollars at your age, four flying bats, three black hens, two black cats , and a vulture in a dead tree." Said Maggie smartly.

"But mother, they're the latest craze." Said Jessica desperately

"I don't care if they're the greatest thing since fusion power, I said no."

"Huh."

"Honey, do you smell burning.

"Papa, you're on fire!"

"Why thank you Danielle."

"No papa, literally!"

"Pop, you're hand's jammed in the toaster."

Mac hit it till it came off then say on the floor.

"Few, good thing that's over, now let's get back to those waffles!"

"Sir."

"Yes Jeremy."

"It's in there again."

"AAAAAAHHHHH! AAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll call 911."

"Hey Pam, It's Danielle Yeah the toaster again."


	5. Chapter 5: Fieldtrips yippee

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will.

"Okay class we're going through the wilderness, so don't touch anything! Said the Middle age woman with the mustache name Mrs. Lancelet.

"So Danny, havin' fun?" said Camden

"Yes sorta, and call me Daniel."

"Whatever, Danny."

" Did anyone catch Ellen Bent last night?"

"Camden, I can't believe you actually watch that romancey garbage." said Taylor smartly.

"It is not garbage!, even your sisters and mother watch it,"

"Yeah, but Danielle and Jessica are nuts." Said Daniel

"Yeah. My rotten sisters are poster girls for insanity. I mean jeez, twelve sisters and on brother who doesn't even live with us anymore, c'mon!" said Taylor about to start ranting. "C'mon guys you gotta-."

"Taylor please, no ranting, not today". Said Camden boredly.

"Yeah Tay, what she said.

"Now class this is old guy rock, it's called that because it looks like an old guy."

"So does she." Whispered Taylor

"What Moley, do you have something to share with the class?"

"UHH, it's neat?' said Taylor dumbly.

"OOOh, great cover." Said Camden mockingly.

"Both of you quiet, you wanna get us all in trouble?" said Daniel.

"Sure….Danny" they both mocked in union

"Yeah yeah." Muttered Daniel as he walked over away from the group toward the rock.

"Da-nger guhy guy guysir geyser! Danger Geyser! Daniel look out!" screamed Taylor.

"What?!"

But Taylor didn't get to say it again because as Daniel continued walking forward he ended up on the geyser as it erupted. And no one ever called him Danny again.


	6. Don't ever let jessica cook

Disclaimer: See previous chapters I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM

"Mom I can so bake this cake." Said 14 year old Jessica

"Alright, but remember take the nuts out of their shells."

"OK, mom."

Lately Jessica had been trying her hand at the culinary arts. And failing terribly you see when Jessica cooked she always put the romance of Ellen Bent on. The story of a wealthy hat maker entranced her and Danielle and Maggie too.

"Ok let's see." Said Jessica as she flipped through the cook book "Birthday cake needs one LB. flour, what's a LB. well I'll just use the whole pot."

"Jess I think they mean-"

"Danielle I think I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah but remember the last family reunion."

"Yeah but now I'll remember to take the nuts out of the shells"

"Remember the banana bread incident."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys I made…BANANA BREAD!!!!"

"Yippee." Said Jeremy dryly.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Said Danielle in a concerned tone

"Fruit and bread should never come together."

"Look even Dan-Dan likes it." Said Jessica pointing to the two year old who was eagerly eating bread.

LATER THAT NIGHT--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey what's wrong with the baby?" Said Mac

"He's got the runs." Said Maggie

"How'd he get the-"

"He ate Jessica's cooking."

"Oh"

FLASHBACK OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I guess you're supposed to take the bananas out of the skins" said Jessica

"Yeah and make sure that they aren't green." Said Danielle

"Three eggs, hey Danielle pass me the egg carton"

"These eggs expired on-"

"Danielle, now!"

"Ok Jeez." Said Danielle as she handed the carton to Jessica who put three raw eggs into the bowl.

LATER THAT NIGHT--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy third birthday dear Dan-Dan happy third birthday to yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu! Said everybody.

"And many more." Sang Danielle

"Open pwesents now mama?" said Dan-Dan cutely

"Not until cake." Said Maggie

"I baked it my self." Said Jessica

THREE HOUR LATER

(Throwing up sounds)

"Sorry everyone….again" said Jessica.

AND THEY ALL LIVE SICKLY EVER AFTER………………….THE END………………………………………………...


	7. Chapter 7: Danielle's run

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Raymond's run.

Danielle's point of view.

I'm the fastest gravity bound thing on two feet in the Ghost Zone, a regular female Quicksilver. I can out run anything, even a bigger kid. I'm fearless. Heights please. I eat heights for breakfast. I dare ya to find someone faster and more fearless than me. Of corse my brother could beat me from Spooker to Creepersen even if I had a two store head start, but we keep that to ourselves. C'mon, how would it look if a big teenager was laughin' it up 'bout beatin' a kid. Shameful is what It'd be. I don't have nearly as many chores as other girls, my mom and sister do that, my only chore is to mind my brother, Dante. Dante only six but boy can he runs, almost as fast as me. People sayin' he could beat me someday, but ta' that I laugh. I laugh so hard milk comes out of my nose and on ta' my shirt. Uh oh I see them, the Marys. Mary Jane, Mary Jo, and Mary Beth. Mary Jane, their leader, thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced bread. If we got a test she makes a big show of sayin' oh I think I'll listen to the radio tonight. Or like how she just happens to sit next to a violin in Music class and beautiful classical music just happens to start comin' from that thing like magic, and she goes," oh I haven't practiced in years." Which is a bigger lie than the Easter bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus put together. Every morning when I make my run I hear her practicing' like mad. I'm thinkin' of goin' into the icecream parlor and pickin' up a Sunday but that'd be the yella belly thing to do so I keep walkin', right inta 'em.

"Move snowflake." Says Mary Jane like she's a princess.

"Oh yes princess pain in the butt, I'd be glad to move ya." I say as I put my fist out, she ain't go no right callin' me snowflake, now that she's seen my fist she knows I mean business, cause I don't throw down talk I walk the walk too.

"Princess pain in the butt, that's funny." Giggles Mary Jo I used to like her, but then she became a Mary.

"Shut up!" says Mary Beth in a loud wisper. If I had a dollar for evey pound she weighs I could get me a new car with a radio.

"I'll see you at tomorrows race at the school." Says Mary Jane like she's trin' ta be tuff, but she ain't.

THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I get ready to run I leave Dante in the sandbox.

"On your mark, get set, go!" says the announcer as he fires his pistol. When that pistol gets fired I feel like I'm flyin' with out that sick D-Stabilizing feeling. I look to my left, no one, to my right I see Mary Jane with her head all forward like it would win by its self, and farther from her across the fence is Dante almost keepin' pace with me, runnin' with his head out in front of like a speedin' bullet. I'm tempted to stop and watch him as he runs but I see the ribbon gettin' closer and I tare past it like a cheetah. Dante runs up to me in his own style. Heck after I retire from ladies professional sports I could coach the little guy. The guys on the loud speaker are all arguin' over what their stopwatches say but soon they say my na,es aqnd I'm jumpin' up and down but not for the winin'.

"Good run." Say's Mary Jane as she walks up to me with her hand out

"You too." I say. As we stood there shakin' hands I'm thinkin' of lettin' her help me couach Dante


End file.
